Read My Mind, Darl
by Kureijii
Summary: Cenayang. Kemampuan yang unik dan jarang ditemuka. Itulah yang membuat ia bangga. Tapi bagaimana jika ada orang yang juga sama seperti dirinya dan membaca semua pikirannya untuk membuat dirinya berubah menjadi lebih baik? / fanfict for NHFD #4/ Warning inside/ DLDR


Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tegap dan kepala yang sedikit diangkat, bangga. Tidak, aku tidak hanya sekedar bangga. Aku… merasa bahwa diriku sempurna. Sangat. Bahkan aku merasa Uchiha Pantat Ayam yang Sudah Tobat itu kalah jauh dariku.

Hm?

Apa?

Oh, baiklah. Aku masih dibawahnya. Tapi –hei! Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan aku bisa berada di atas kan? Lagipula, aku tidak kalah populer dari dia.

Kulirik gadis-gadis di sepanjang koridor yang menatapku tanpa berkedip. Ingat! TANPA berkedip! Haha! Lihat! Aku. Sangat. Hebat.

_'Astaga, dia tampan sekali~'_

Aku menyeringai mendengarnya. Yeah. Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku memang tampan. Sangat. Jadi berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tolong. Atau kau bisa membangkitkan sisi tampan-ku yang lain.

_'Ouh! Muay! Guad! Dia hot!'_

Aku mengernyitkan keningku saat mendengarnya. Ouh –_Fuck!_ Bahasa inggris-mu cacat sekali, Nona. Kusarankan untuk mengambil Klinik Bahasa Inggris sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan –_yeah!_ Aku memang _hot._

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan seringai yang sesekali kuberi pada gadis yang sudah memujiku dengan hebatnya di dalam pikirannya.

Reaksi gadis itu?

Oh, jangan tanya. Wajah merah dan jeritan itu sudah pasti.

Aku terkekeh saat melihat wajah seorang gadis berubah pucat dan hampir pingsan setelah kuberikan senyum terbaikku. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat lemah dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja teman-nya tidak segera menangkapnya. Lagi, aku terkekeh karenanya.

Ini meyenangkan. Sungguh.

Mempunyai kelebihan dapat membaca pikiran orang lain itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Kenapa? Oh, lihatlah. Aku bisa tahu semua isi pikiran para gadis yang menatapku tanpa berkedip. Dan tentu saja, mereka mengagumiku. Sangat mengagumiku. Terdengar dengan jelas dari suara-suara yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Tidak, aku tidak sombong dan terlalu percaya diri. Karena memang begitulah adanya. Mereka –para gadis, juga mengangumiku. Sama seperti mereka mengagumi Uchiha Pantat Ayam yang Sudah Tobat itu. Yah, walaupun frekuensi mereka yang memujiku tidak sebanyak saat si Uchiha Pantat Ayam yang Sudah Tobat itu datang.

_Yeah_, tak apalah.

Dan kau tahu?

Aku bangga sekali.

Kenapa?

Pertama, karena aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang. Kedua, karena aku dikagumi oleh para gadis. Dan ketiga, karena aku memiliki wajah yang tampan serta badan yang _hot._

Tidak. Untuk yang ini kalian tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena aku memang tampan dan _hot_. Haha~

Aku tetap berjalan dengan bangga dan pikiran yang sudah terbang ke awan. Oh, kalian sudah tahu kan pikiranku sedari tadi bagaimana? Bohong kalau aku tidak banyak bicara.

Eh?

Kalau di dalam pikiran itu termasuk bicara atau bukan ya?

Ah, sudahlah!

_'Tuhan! Pantat-nya indah sekali. Andai aku bisa membelainya. Oh! Dan aku yakin sesuatu yang di bawah sana pasti besar sekali~'_

Aku terkekeh begitu membaca pikiran orang satu ini. _Yeah_, pantatku memang indah. Dan _yeah_ –lagi, punyaku memang besar sekali.

Hahaha! Darimana gadis ini tahu kalau punyaku besar? Apa punyaku terlihat menonjol, eh? Atau mata gadis ini memang sangatlah tajam? Atau –Oh! Oh! Jangan-jangan gadis ini mempunyai bakat cenayang yang sama denganku?

_Oh my God!_ Ini sangat menarik!

Tapi tunggu! Apa ada gadis yang pikirannya seperti itu? Maksudku, pikiran nakal macam tadi itu tuh. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau pikiran itu bukanlah pikiran dari seorang gadis. Tidak, seorang gadis tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Jadi, kalau bukan seorang gadis…

… lalu siapa?

Kuhentikan langkahku begitu menyadari bahwa pikiran yang –sedikit menggoda, itu bukanlah dari pikiran seorang gadis. Bukan. Aku yakin dia bukanlah seorang gadis. Karena apa? Karena aku baru sadar bahwa kata-kata seperti itu selalu aku dengar jika ada Uchiha Pantat Ayam yang Sudah Tobat. Kata-kata yang selalu aku dengar dari salah satu guru di sekolah yang nge-fans dengan rival-ku itu.

Merasa _feeling_-ku tepat, kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan mendapati Guru Penggemar Pantat Ayam itu berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Dan tatapannya… mengarah tepat ke arah pantatku!

Oh_, fuck._

Aku mengumpat pelan saat kulihat lidahnya yang panjang menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari pantatku. Oke, aku tahu aku terlalu sempurna. Tapi tidak sampai begitu kan? Dan lagi, bukankah dia adalah fans-nya si Pantat Ayam itu? Bagaimana bisa dia selingkuh begitu mudahnya saat si Pantat Ayam tidak sedang bersamaku?

"Selamat pagi, Naruto~. Pagi yang sangat indah ya."

_'Begitu juga dengan pantatmu yang seksi itu~.'_

_ Fuck! _

Kubalas sapaan menjijikkan darinya dengan senyum kecil. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal melakukan itu. Karena apa? Karena aku kembali membaca pikiran laknat guru homo itu lagi! Dan kali ini pikiran itu sanggup membuat bulu kudukku meremang! Gilaaa~

_'Oh, astaga. Tampan sekali~'_

Iya, aku tahu aku tampan. Dan aku bangga dengan fakta itu. Tapi tidak harus dia kan yang memujiku? Masih banyak gadis cantik di sekolah ini yang bisa memujiku seperti itu. Bahkan gadis yang tadi hampir pingsan pun juga masih bisa memujiku dengan mata terpejam!

Aku menelan ludahku dengan paksa saat mata biruku menatap wajah mengerikannya. Baru saja sedetik pandanganku bertubrukan dengan mata anehnya, aku sudah berjengit kaget melihat tingkahnya.

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Fuck._

Dia memberikanku tatapan menggoda.

_Fuck._

Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum mesumnya.

_Fuck. _

_ Fuck._

_ FUCK!_

SUNGGUH! Kalau begini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah bolos 'Pelajaran Mengontrol Pikiran' dari Ayah yang –secara teknis sangat membosankan-, tapi ternyata memiliki banyak manfaat. Salah satunya adalah 'Mengontrol Pikiran Agar Tidak Sembarangan Membaca Pikiran Orang'.

Dan karena itulah aku SANGAT menyesal!

"Naruto~…"

_FUCK!_ Singkirkan alien homo ini dariku!

"Naruto~…"

TIDAK! AYAAAAAH~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Read My Mind, Darl © Kureijii**

**Rate : T , M for bad language **

**Waning : OOC , typo(s) , bad humor , AU**

**.**

**Summary : Cenayang. Kemampuan yang unik dan jarang sekali ditemukan. Yeah, jarang. Maka dari itu dia begitu bangga dengan kemampuan yang ia dapatkan secara alami itu. Tapi itu tidak akan lama. Kenapa? Karena ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang juga mempunyai bakat khusus itu. **

**.**

**A fanfic for NaruHina Fluffy Days #4…**

… **enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like? Fuck! Of course, Don't Read!-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Fuck!"_

Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali pemuda berkulit tan itu mengumpat kesal dengan wajah tertekuk. Tidak dihiraukannya tatapan aneh dari teman-teman di kelasnya yang tertuju kepadanya. Dia, Namikaze Naruto yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum lebar kini berubah secara drastis menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang bermuka masam dan doyan mengumpat.

_"Fuck!"_

Naruto kembali mengumpat sambil meletakkan pensil mekaniknya dengan kasar, membuat beberapa teman yang dekat dengan tempat duduknya kembali menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sadar sedang dipandangi, Naruto segera memberikan tatapan galak yang mampu membuat beberapa kepala yang menoleh kepadanya kembali menekuni aktifitas sebelumnya.

"Kau berisik, brengsek."

Naruto mendelik menatap rival yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tajam. Dia tidak terima. Sangat tidak terima. Tidak hanya dikatai berisik, tapi ia juga dikatai brengsek oleh orang yang dulu lebih brengsek darinya.

"Oh_, Fuck you_, Uchiha!" desisnya dengan tatapan tajam yang masih setia diberikan kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menekuni tugas yang diberikan guru Kurenai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah melepar kertas kecil pada Sasuke sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang sangat kesal, Naruto kembali menatap soal-soal di buku paketnya.

Sepuluh soal Bahasa Inggris dan setiap nomor berisi tentang cerita _Narative _yang panjangnya bisa setengah halaman tiap nomornya!

_ "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ umpatnya dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan dengan wajah tertekuk, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang pose yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus hari ini.

Ditatapnya soal-soal yang diberikan guru Kurenai dengan tatapan membunuh, berharap bahwa kertas berisi soal yang paling ia benci itu terbakar dengan sendirinya. Berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik memang membuat Naruto lebih malas dibandingkan biasanya, bahkan bisa sangat malas.

Kenapa?

Oh, ayolah. _Mood _yang buruk itu bukanlah kondisi yang baik untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kalau ada orang yang bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan _mood_ yang buruk, Naruto benar-benar tidak peduli. Karena ia tidak seperti itu.

"Kerjakan. Atau kau mendapat hukuman," Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada dalam pose yang sama dengannya. Bedanya, Sasuke sudah selesai dengan soal-soal itu sedangkan ia baru mulai setengah dari satu soal. Mengetahui bahwa rivalnya telah selesai mengerjakan tugas dan menegurnya, ia pun mendecih.

"Apa pedulimu, Pantat Ayam," ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas diam-diam. Diliriknya Naruto yang kembali menatap buku paket dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Buku itu tidak akan terbakar dengan sendirinya, bodoh."

Lagi, Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke. Tapi kali ini dengan kerutan yang terlihat di keningnya. Kerutan yang tertuju untuk Sasuke. Kerutan tak bersahabat yang sedikit membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli, hah? Urus saja tugasmu sendiri, brengsek!" umpat Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sasuke, membuat yang ditatap kembali menghela napas panjang.

Yah, sudah beberapa bulan ini hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke merenggang. Semuanya terjadi karena perubahan tingkah Sasuke yang tadinya dingin menjadi lebih dingin lagi. Dan usut punya usut, berubahnya tingkah Sasuke itu dikarenakan ia membuat geng. Bukan geng biasa, tapi geng untuk membasmi anggota geng yang terkemuka di kota Konoha, yaitu Akatsuki. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto marah sekaligus kecewa pada Sasuke adalah alasan pemuda Uchiha itu membuat geng. Alasan untuk menghancurkan kakak-nya yang turut bergabung dengan geng Akatsuki.

Bodoh? Memang! Maka dari itu Naruto masih marah padanya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke berkata padanya bahwa ia sudah berubah dan membubarkan geng bernama Taka yang ia pimpin itu, Naruto masih tetap marah dan kecewa. Mungkin saja kalau geng Taka tidak membawa-bawa Sakura –sahabat Naruto-, ke dalam pertikaian tidak penting itu, Naruto akan memaafkan Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Tapi sayangnya tidak.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah, membuat perbincangan mereka hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka berdua saja.

Naruto mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Ini salahnya. Ini semua memang salahnya.

_ 'Maaf.'_

Dan setelah menatap Naruto sekilas, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mengoreksi pekerjaan yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

Naruto mendecih begitu membaca pikiran Sasuke. _Maaf? Hanya maaf? Setelah perbuatan bodohnya dan membuat Sakura terluka, dia hanya mengucapkan kata maaf? Cih!,_ batin Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dengan tajam.

Dan setelah Naruto puas melirik Sasuke, ia kembali menatap soal Bahasa Inggris yang ada di hadapannya. Baru beberapa menit menatap soal yang berjumlah sepuluh soal itu, kening Naruto sudah mengerut dalam.

_"Fuck!"_

Lagi. Umpatan itu kembali terucap dengan lancarnya. Soal di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk.

Naruto memang tidak begitu pandai dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Dan kondisi _mood-_nya sekarang ini membuat dirinya dua kali lipat lebih bingung daripada biasanya. Kejadian pagi hari saat ia sudah dinodai oleh tatapan menjijikkan guru Orochimaru ditambah dengan obrolan singkat dirinya dengan Sasuke, benar-benar membuat _mood-_nya buruk sekali hari ini.

"Oh! _Fuck! Fuck!"_

"Jangan bilang hanya kata itu yang kau bisa, jadi tidak ada satu soal pun yang kau isi."

Tubuh tegap Naruto menegang. Setelah menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, ia angkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan wajah cantik guru Kurenai yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"G-guru K-kurenai…"

Wanita yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan itu tersenyum manis. Manis sekali sampai membuat Naruto dan beberapa siswa yang duduk di belakang tempat duduk-nya merinding.

"Ya, itu aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu rindu padaku, Naruto. Yah, apa boleh buat. Temui aku setelah pulang sekolah, ada lima belas soal yang harus kau kerjakan di ruang pribadiku," tutur Kushina dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya sebelum akhirnya memberi pengumuman kepada siswa dan siswi yang belum selesai mengerjakan lima soal dari sepuluh soal untuk mengikuti jejak Naruto di ruang pribadinya.

Keluhan terdengar dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang belum sampai mengerjakan lima soal. Tapi tidak dari Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil menunduk, menghiraukan sosok yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

**.**

**-Read My Mind, Darl-**

**.**

Naruto melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan langkah diseret, membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berada di koridor memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di sekolah, wajah tampannya itu masih menebar senyum dan seringai yang membuat gadis-gadis heboh. Tapi lihat sekarang! Senyum dari dirinya pun sama sekali tidak ada!

Parah?

Yah, lumayan. Menurutku sih, tapi tidak menurut seorang gadis yang berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Gadis berambut _indigo _dengan wajah manis itu memandang sendu punggung lebar milik Naruto. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis itu, tapi yang jelas ia terus mengikuti Naruto sampai ke dalam kelas. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, gadis itu bersyukur bisa satu kelas dengan Naruto. Setidaknya, walaupun ia jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai, tapi ia tetap bisa menatapnya setiap hari.

Mata berwarna _lavender_ itu terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan Naruto yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil memandang ke arah jendela dengan berpangku tangan.

Beberapa menit, gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dari kejauhan. Sama sekali tidak ada inisiatif untuk mendekati pemuda itu meski suasana kelas yang masih sepi sangat mendukung aksinya. Tapi yah, dia terlalu malu untuk mendekati Naruto. Jangankan mendekati, duduk di jarak yang seperti ini saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Mata _lavender_ gadis itu perlahan berubah menjadi sendu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkannya. Tapi yang jelas, tatapannya sama sekali tidak beralih dari Naruto.

"Yo! Naruto!"

Seruan keras terdengar dari arah pintu bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang pemuda dengan tanda segitiga di pipinya, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas, membuat pemuda yang sudah duduk di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lesu sekali kau, tumben," komentarnya yang membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan lalu kembali menatap ke arah jendela. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, membuat pemuda bernama Kiba itu menghela napas lelah.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa. Tapi yang jelas, kau terlihat sangat berantakan," ucap pemuda penyuka anjing itu, membuat Naruto meliriknya sekilas lalu mendengus tidak suka. "Ck. _Bad mood_ memang membuatmu menyebalkan," keluh Kiba sambil memberikan tatapan kesal pada Naruto.

"Itu kau tahu. Lalu kenapa kau ke sini, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam.

Jika yang berhadapan dengan Naruto adalah seorang gadis, maka sudah sangat dipastikan gadis itu akan menangis. Tapi sayangnya, yang berhadapan dengan Naruto saat ini adalah Kiba, si pemuda penyuka anjing yang sama sekali sudah kebal dengan nada tajam dari Naruto maupun Sasuke.

Well, dekat dengan Naruto dan mengetahui tingkah Naruto saat _bad mood_ memang membuat Kiba sudah tahan banting. Dan karena itulah, ia hanya terkekeh geli saat Naruto bertanya padanya dengan nada tajam dan sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini," ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan menatap Kiba dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tidak. Jangan tanya aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ini amplop siapa, tapi yang jelas amplop ini tersangkut di lokermu," jelas Kiba yang mengerti arti pandangan Naruto.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto mengambil amplop putih dari tangan Kiba sebelum akhirnya meneliti amplop itu dengan seksama.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Amplop putih itu sama sekali tidak ada identitasnya. Dan amplop itu berbeda dari amplop lain yang pernah ia terima.

Dan dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin membuncah karena Kiba terus saja mendesaknya untuk membuka amplop itu, akhirnya Naruto membukanya dengan perlahan. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga berwarna ungu di sekitarnya, membuat Naruto yakin bahwa yang mengiriminya surat beserta amplop itu adalah seorang gadis.

_Jangan buat kejadian buruk di hari ini menghilangkan senyum dan wajah ceria-mu begitu saja. Melihatmu seperti itu membuat hatiku terasa sakit karena tidak bisa mendengar semua keluh kesahmu secara langsung. Dan lagi, tolong maafkan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padamu. Setelah itu, kembalilah tersenyum. _

_ Aku mohon. Tunjukkan senyum matahari lagi._

Naruto tertegun.

Kiba berdecak kagum.

Isi dari surat yang –sedikit mengeluarkan aroma menenangkan, itu ternyata membuat reaksi Naruto berbeda dari yang diinginkan sang pengirim.

Naruto terkejut.

Naruto syok.

Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang gadis yang begitu memperhatikan dirinya dan merasa sakit hanya karena gadis itu tidak bisa mendengar segala keluh kesahnya secara langsung.

Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Dan karena itulah Naruto terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil menatap barisan kalimat yang tertulis rapi itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia baru tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya saat Kiba menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, bodoh. Jadi jangan buat dia menyesal telah memperhatikan dirimu sedetail itu," ucap Kiba lalu menepuk pundak Naruto lagi, berharap teman semasa kecilnya itu sadar dan kembali seperti semula.

Ditatapnya Kiba dengan mata menerawang, seakan sedang mencerna semua kalimat yang ia baca dari surat itu dan dari Kiba sendiri. Setelah satu menit berlalu, senyum mulai muncul di wajah Naruto. Senyum yang kembali hadir seperti yang diinginkan oleh gadis pengirim surat. Dan karena itulah, Kiba terkekeh geli lalu menepuk pundak Naruto keras.

"Bagian seorang gadis yang memohon padamu, kau langsung berubah seperti Superman. Dasar cari muka!" ujar Kiba yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini bukan karena surat itu tahu!" seru Naruto dengan semburat merah yang terlihat di sekitar pipinya, membuat Kiba tertawa geli sambil menghindari segala macam tinjuan dari Naruto.

Kiba tahu kalau teman bodohnya itu malu.

Yeah, malu karena dirinya berubah begitu saja hanya karena sepucuk surat yang tidak dikenal. Apalagi surat itu dari seorang gadis.

"Tidak usah malu begitu, Naruto. Itu wajar kok. Apalagi kau sama sekali belum pernah diberi perhatian begitu dalam dari gadis," goda Kiba yang membuat wajah Naruto kian memerah. Dengan geram, ia berlari mengejar Kiba yang menjauh darinya, memberi jarak agar tidak mendapatkan serangan maut darinya.

Kiba benar. Naruto memang sama sekali belum pernah diberi perhatian yang begitu dalam dari seorang gadis. Yah, belum pernah. Sampai pada akhirnya surat itu datang dan membuat hatinya terasa hangat untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Mengingat setiap kata-kata yang ada di surat itu dan membuat dadanya terasa hangat lagi, Naruto pun tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut, membuat Kiba menyeringai melihatnya.

"Oh. Jadi kau bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu sekarang? Ck! Aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis yang mengirimu surat itu. Kau penasaran tidak?"

Naruto mendecih mendengar godaan dari Kiba. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Kiba yang segera berlari menghindar, menggeser meja yang ada di dalam kelas agar Naruto tidak mudah untuk mendekatinya. Beberapa kali Naruto menggeram kesal saat Kiba kembali mengeluarkan godaan untuknya mengenai gadis pengirim surat itu. Dan sudah beberapa kali juga wajahnya memerah karena godaan itu.

Sungguh.

Naruto benar-benar merasa malu.

Bukan malu karena ia telah menerima surat dari seorang gadis. Tapi malu karena ia dengan mudahnya menjadi bahan godaan Kiba.

"Kiba! Jangan lari, brengsek!" umpat Naruto saat Kiba berulang kali menghambatnya dengan meja dan kursi yang sudah sangat berantakan itu. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masuk kelas memandang kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi tatapan bertanya itu terjawab sudah begitu Kiba memberitahukan semuanya kepada mereka. Tentang Naruto yang mendapatkan surat dari seorang gadis dan berubah dari Naruto si Pengumpat menjadi Naruto si Penebar Senyuman.

Dan bisa ditebak. Wajah Naruto menjadi lebih merah karena seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya ikut menggoda dirinya.

"Cieee yang baru saja dapat surat dari penggemar rahasia~"

"Apa?! Tidak!"

"Ah, jangan begitu Naruto~ kasihan kan gadis itu kalau ia dengar penolakanmu~"

"Ck! Sudah kubilang aku berubah bukan karena surat yang dikirimkan gadis itu!" seru Naruto dengan kesal sambil melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya kepada teman-teman yang menggodanya.

"Ah, masa? Lalu karena apa?" tantang Kiba dengan pose menyebalkan, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Tentu saja karena aku sadar kalau tingkahku menyebalkan hari ini," jawab Naruto asal, membuat Kiba mendengus geli.

"Yeah, kau sadar setelah membaca surat yang harum itu kan? Ah! Kau ini, Naruto. Terlalu banyak bertele-tele," ucap Kiba yang membuat seisi kelas terkikik geli.

Blush…

Wajah Naruto memerah.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kiba, karena memang begitulah adanya. Ia berubah seperti semula berkat surat dari si gadis pengirim surat itu, bukan yang lain.

Dan karena itulah, Naruto hanya diam saja menanggapi godaan dari teman-temannya. Walaupun terkadang ia membalas godaan teman-temannya dengan umpatan kesal. Tapi teman-temannya menjadi semakin bersemangat menggodanya, membuat wajahnya dan seseorang di kelas itu memerah karena malu.

Aa~h inilah awal dari hari-hari baru Naruto. Hari-hari dimana ia tidak akan pernah melupakan senyum mataharinya. Hari-hari dimana dadanya terasa hangat setiap harinya.

Iya, ini baru awalnya.

Kenapa? Terlalu panjang untuk awal, bukan?

Ck! Cerewet. Jangan banyak mengeluh. Ini ceritaku. Ini sudut pandangku. Nikmati saja setiap cerita yang kutunjukkan dari sudut pandangku yang banyak tahu ini~

**.**

**-Read My Mind, Darl-**

**.**

_Tujuh hari setelah kedatangan surat…_

Naruto terkekeh dengan semburat merah yang hadir di wajahnya. Ditatapnya sederet kalimat di surat yang ia genggam itu dengan senyum lebar.

Surat Misterius.

Itulah panggilan Naruto untuk surat-surat yang seminggu ini selalu ada di sela-sela lokernya dengan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat senyum Naruto kembali hadir.

Yah, awal dari kedatangan surat itu memang membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia suka dengan surat tersebut. Dadanya akan selalu hangat bila melihat sepucuk surat itu tersangkut di sela-sela lokernya.

Baiklah, itu bukan tersangkut, tapi disangkutkan. Karena secara teknis, surat itu dikirim oleh seseorang untuk Naruto. Dan orang itu bergender perempuan, seorang gadis.

_Lebih baik hiraukan saja guru Orochimaru itu. Dia sedikit menyeramkan saat menatapmu seperti itu. Ah! Jika ingin ke kelas, jangan lewat Aula, lewat kantin saja. Pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan guru Orochimaru yang selalu menatap –ehem- yah, kamu tahu kan? Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkannya._

Lagi –Naruto terkekeh geli setelah membaca surat itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Entah kenapa, Naruto selalu ingin tertawa jika membaca surat misterius itu. Setiap katanya memiliki daya tarik yang membuat bibir Naruto tidak lelah mengeluarkan senyuman bahkan kekehan. Dan karena itulah, _mood_ Naruto tidak pernah buruk seperti pada hari itu. Kalaupun buruk, pasti akan langsung berubah menjadi baik lagi setelah membaca surat dari gadis itu.

Tapi sesuka-sukanya Naruto kepada surat itu, ia tetap saja penasaran.

Sudah menjadi hal yang maklum sih. Karena memang di setiap surat pasti tidak ada 'sesuatu' yang menjadi tanda siapa pengirim surat itu. Satu-satunya tanda dari surat itu adalah gambar bunga _lavender_ yang selalu menjadi background dari surat yang harumnya sangat menenangkan tersebut. Tapi itu pun masih belum bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk Naruto.

Naruto ingat sekali saat ia bertanya kepada Kiba, siapa gadis di sekolah ini yang mempunyai aroma yang sama dengan surat itu dan di jawab :

_**"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Mana aku tahu! Lagipula, susah untuk menemukan aroma yang sama walaupun hidungku memang memiliki penciuman yang tajam. Kau pikir ada berapa gadis di sekolah ini, eh? Ada ratusan, Naruto! Ratusan! Dan kalau kau tetap bersikukuh membujukku untuk mengendus tubuh mereka, bayar aku dengan harga yang tinggi!" **_

Kalau Naruto mempunyai uang banyak, ia pasti akan membayar Kiba dengan harga yang tinggi. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk meminta uang yang banyak kepada Ayahnya yang sudah mengancam akan memasukkan dirinya ke Klub Orang-Orang yang Mempunyai Kekuatan Khusus.

_Bloody Hell!_ Naruto tidak akan mau mengikuti Klub aneh itu!

Setelah puas membaca surat ke-22 dari sang pangirim, Naruto segera memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku kemeja-nya lalu melenggang pergi.

Surat yang Naruto terima memang sudah berjumlah 22 buah. Kenapa? Karena surat itu akan menyangkut di lokernya sehari tiga kali. Dan di setiap surat terdapat kata-kata yang mampu membuat Naruto terbang ke awan. Meskipun sudah satu minggu ini ia menjadi bahan godaan teman-temannya karena surat yang ia terima sudah seperti obat untuknya.

Dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas, membuat teman-temannya menyeringai jahil.

"Mendapatkan obat pribadimu, Naruto?" goda Kiba yang disambut kekehan dari Naruto. Ia sudah biasa dengan godaan itu. Karena memang ia menganggap surat itu sebagai obatnya. Obat yang membuatnya menjadi kecanduan surat.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar, membuat Kiba mendecak sebal karena godaannya tidak berhasil membuat teman masa kecilnya itu marah.

"Entah aku harus berterima kasih pada gadis misterius itu atau tidak," gumam Kiba sambil menatap surat yang baru saja dikeluarkan Naruto dari saku kemejanya.

Kiba memang sedikit kesal sih dengan surat-surat itu. Kenapa? Karena surat-surat itulah yang membuat Naruto menjadi kebal terhadap godaan darinya. _Ugh!_ Benar-benar deh.

Lagi. Kiba kembali mendecak sebal. Kali ini dikarenakan Naruto membaca ulang isi surat itu! Padahal Kiba yakin sebelum masuk ke kelas, teman bodohnya itu sudah berulang-ulang kali membacanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau baca surat itu?"

Naruto menatap Kiba sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ini yang ke sepuluh kalinya," jawabnya dengan senang lalu kembali membaca surat itu, membuat Kiba menghela napas dan melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap Naruto dengan kening mengerut.

"Ck! Temanmu, Sas," ucap Kiba sambil menujuk Naruto yang masih asyik membaca surat itu, membuat dirinya membaca surat itu ke-sebelas kalinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan kening yang makin mengerut.

"Kalian berisik, brengsek!" umpat Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan perbincangan tidak penting dari dua temannya itu. Diliriknya Sasuke dan Kiba dengan tajam. Lalu kembali bergulat dengan surat misterius itu –lagi!

"Coba kulihat."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto, Kiba segera merebut surat yang sudah hampir kucel itu, membuat seruan tidak terima dari Naruto memenuhi ruang kelas. Dibacanya beberapa deret yang ada di surat itu dengan cepat. Dan setelah selesai, keningnya mengerut dalam. Dalam sekali, sampai membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Sasuke bersuara, membuat Kiba menatapnya dengan kening yang masih saja mengerut dalam.

"Ada yang aneh," ucap Kiba lalu kembali meneliti surat misterius itu.

_'Tidak mungkin kan gadis yang mengirimi Naruto surat itu tahu apa yang beberapa hari ini dilakukan oleh guru Orochimaru terhadap pantat si bodoh? Lagipula, setiap isi surat dari gadis itu selalu mengungkit kejadian yang baru saja Naruto alami. Bahkan saat Naruto berada di toilet. Ini… tidak mungkin.'_

Naruto tersentak begitu membaca pikiran Kiba.

Ia baru sadar.

Isi dari surat yang ia temukan pasti memiliki kaitannya dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Seperti dipandangi secara tidak senonoh oleh guru Orochimaru, hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru, dan yang paling membuatnya sadar adalah kejadian dua hari yang lalu di toilet laki-laki. Ia dikunci oleh teman-temannya di kamar mandi selama dua jam saat pulang sekolah. Dan anehnya, kejadian itu dilakukan saat sekolah memang sudah sangat sepi karena siswa maupun siswi-nya sudah pulang setelah mengikuti kegiatan ekskul.

_'Apa jangan-jangan yang mengirimi Naruto surat itu adalah seorang laki-laki?' _

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, Kiba," ucap Naruto tanpa sadar begitu membaca pikiran dari Kiba yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh, membuat Kiba menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin, Naruto? Perkataanmu itu seolah-olah kau bisa membaca pikiranku saja!" celetuk Kiba dengan tatapan mencurigakan, membuat Naruto sedikit gugup karenanya.

"T-tidak. Aku berkata seperti karena aku yakin, apapun yang kau pikirkan bukanlah hal yang bagus," ucap Naruto yang berusaha meyakinkan Kiba bahwa ia hanya menerka apa yang sedang Kiba pikirkan.

"Yah, keyakinanmu itu benar sekali. Aku memang memikirkan hal yang sangat tidak bagus dan akan membuatmu terkejut."

_'Yeah, aku sangat terkejut'_, batin Naruto sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Dengar, Naruto. Mungkin ini akan membuatmu sangat terkejut," ucap Kiba sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran dan ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat mendengar ucapan Kiba. "… ini hanya tebakanku saja sih. Tapi –mungkin saja yang mengirimi surat itu adalah laki-laki. Karena saat kejadian di toilet dua hari yang lalu itu, si pengirim tahu kan?"

Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan tatapan 'kau bodoh atau apa' dan itu membuat Kiba berseru tidak terima. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam menatap kedua temannya.

Laki-laki…

Naruto sama sekali tidak berpikiran kalau yang mengirimnya surat itu adalah laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga, aroma dan tulisan dari surat itu bukanlah laki-laki banget. Yang artinya, surat itu hanya bisa dibuat oleh seorang gadis.

Kecuali…

_'Jika gadis itu memiliki bakat yang sama denganku'_, batin Naruto sambil menatap surat yang dipegang Kiba dengan tatapan serius, membuat seseorang yang ada di dalam kelas merasa gelisah.

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto terus memikirkan siapa yang pengirim surat misterius itu. Apalagi setelah surat ke-23 yang membuat Naruto benar-benar penasaran siapa pelakunya. Surat ke-23 itu berisi :

_Aku harap kamu sama sekali tidak penasaran denganku. Aku bukanlah gadis yang pantas untuk membuatmu penasaran. _

Dan karena isi surat itulah, Kiba kalah taruhan dengan Sasuke.

Gila memang. Di saat Naruto bingung dengan identitas si pengirim surat, mereka berdua malah membuat taruhan tentang 'Gender Si Pengirim Surat' yang sudah sangat jelas dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Yah, Kiba benar-benar harus merelakan PSP kesayangnya untuk Sasuke karena telah kalah taruhan.

"Naruto. Gantikan PSP-ku~" rengek Kiba pada Naruto yang sedang sibuk berpikir. Dengan kasar, Naruto menepis tangan Kiba yang menarik-narik seragamnya, membuat kemeja yang ia kenakan menjadi kusut dan tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Jangan ganggu aku, brengsek!" umpat Naruto yang membuat rengekan Kiba makin menjadi. Dengan decakan sebal, Naruto segera mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Kiba yang dengan sukses membuat rengekan Kiba berhenti.

"Ini… apa?"

Naruto kembali mendecak sebal.

"Itu PSP, bodoh!" jawab Naruto sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kiba yang secara mendadak memasang wajah blo'on untuk yang pertama kalinya, membuat Sasuke dan beberapa siswa di kelas dengan buru-buru mengabadikan ekspresi konyol dari si penyuka anjing itu.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau berikan ini untukku?"

"Kau bilang ingin kuganti kan PSP-mu? Yasudah, itu kuganti," jawab Naruto yang sudah sibuk kembali dengan berlembar-lembar surat misterius di mejanya.

Hening sesaat.

Yang terdengar hanya suara dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang mengobrol. Tapi saat menit kelima, ruang kelas dipenuhi oleh suara girang dari Kiba yang sudah menemukan PSP pengganti, membuat Naruto geram dan melemparkan buku paket ke arah temannya yang satu itu.

"KAU BERISIK, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto dengan keras, mengiringi keluh kesakitan Kiba yang kepalanya sukses menerima ciuman dari buku paket Matematika milik Naruto yang tebalnya hampir 200 halaman.

Dan setelah membuat Kiba diam, Naruto kembali memasang wajah serius. Mengamati semua surat misterius yang ada di mejanya dengan konsentrasi, berusaha menemukan hal-hal ganjil di dalamnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang di dalam kelas itu duduk dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang bergerak gelisah.

**.**

**-Read My Mind, Darl-**

**.**

Sudah lima hari dari kejadian kalahnya Kiba dari taruhan, tetapi Naruto masih belum menemukan pengirim surat misterius itu. Bahkan kemarin ia sama sekali tidak menerima satu surat pun. Padahal dua hari yang lalu, surat itu masih tetap datang dengan kata-kata yang berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa sang pengirim bukanlah orang yang patut untuk dicari.

Tapi sayangnya, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang penasaran. Dan akan mencari apa yang sudah membuatnya penasaran itu sampai ditemukan.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik menanyakan keberadaan sosok gadis yang sedang dipanggil namanya itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata tidak masuk?" tanya guru Kurenai dengan kening mengerut sangsi.

"Tidak, Bu," jawab Sakura yang makin membuat kerutan di kening guru Kurenai semakin dalam.

"Neji? Kenapa sepupu-mu tidak masuk?" tanya guru Kurenai pada Hyuuga Neji yang duduk di belakang.

"Saya tidak tahu, Bu. Tidak ada kabar dari Hinata," jawab Neji yang kini membuat wajah cantik guru Kurenai diliputi rasa was-was. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah murid kesayangannya. Murid yang sangat pemalu dan lembut. Murid yang menjadi kebanggaannya di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kalian tinggal satu atap di Hyuuga Masion?" kali ini nada heran meliputi nada bicara guru Kurenai.

"Tidak, Bu. Sudah satu tahun Hinata meninggalkan Mansion dan memilih untuk tinggal di rumah kontrakan."

Kali ini jawaban dari Neji benar-benar membuat guru Kurenai khawatir. Hinata tinggal sendiri. Dan jika gadis itu tidak masuk karena sedang sakit, maka gadis itu akan sangat butuh perawatan.

"Guru jangan khawatir, kami akan menghubungi Hinata nanti," ucap Ino yang mulai membaca tanda-tanda kekhawatiran dari guru Kurenai. Dan ucapan dari Ino membuat guru Kurenai merasa sedikit lebih baik. Yah, bagaimanapun, aka nada teman Hinata yang mengecek kan?

"Baiklah. Ibu lanjutkan mengabsennya. Uhm… Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Hadir, Bu!" seru Kiba sambil mengangkat tangan.

Dan sesi absensi terus berlanjut sampai selesai, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil melirik ke bangku kosong di depan sana. Bangku milik Hinata. Bangku milik gadis yang selama ini selalu diam di tempat duduknya sambil mengamati teman-temannya.

Hyuuga…

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan pikiran yang penuh. Walaupun kantung kemihnya sudah kosong karena ia baru saja dari toilet, tapi isi pikirannya masih tetap penuh.

_Ck! Andaikan pikiran bisa kosong lagi setelah buang air kecil_, batin Naruto sambil mendecak sebal.

Ditatapnya beberapa gadis yang menjadi fans-nya dengan tatapan ramah. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang suka menebar seringai dan senyum menggoda kepada para gadis. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang bangga dengan kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

Tidak ada.

Karena Naruto yang seperti itu sudah lama hilang. Diganti oleh Naruto yang murah senyum terhadap siapa saja. Tidak mengenal apakah orang itu salah satu fans-nya atau tidak.

Dan Naruto tetap bersikap ramah kepada setiap orang di koridor sampai ketika di pertigaan koridor, ia mendengar lebih dari satu gadis sedang membicarakan teman sekelasnya yang sedang tidak masuk.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dengan segera, Naruto bersembunyi di dinding dekat gadis-gadis itu bergosip, membuat dirinya dengan jelas mendengar setiap perkataan dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Kurasa si Hyuuga jelek itu tidak masuk hari ini," ucap salah satu gadis yang membuat kening Naruto mengerut heran.

_Jelek? Hinata sama sekali tidak jelek!,_ batin Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Iya, kau benar! Mungkin pelajaran dari kita membuat dia takut untuk masuk ke sekolah. Hihihi…"

Kening Naruto mengerut lebih dalam lagi begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis satu itu.

_Pelajaran? Pelajaran apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Hinata?,_ pikir Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan jawaban begitu suara menyebalkan yang penuh dengan kesinisan terdengar dari salah satu gadis itu lagi.

"Tentu saja! Pelajaran itu memang pantas untuknya yang sudah berani mendekati Naruto!" seru gadis itu yang kemudian disusul cekikikan dari dua gadis lainnya.

Mereka bertiga terus saja cekikikan, sementara Naruto terdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis menyebalkan itu.

_Mendekatiku?,_ batin Naruto.

Merasa masih banyak hal yang perlu ia ketahui, dengan segera Naruto menampakkan dirinya di hadapan ketiga gadis itu, membuat ketiganya terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Raut wajah yang sarat akan rasa takut terlihat di wajah mereka. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasa sedikit senang.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan?" tanya Naruto yang membuat ketiga gadis itu semakin yakin bahwa Naruto telah mendengar segala macam perkataan mereka.

"T-tidak a-ada y-yang perlu d-dijelaskan!" seru salah satu gadis yang menurut perkiraan Naruto adalah ketua dari dua gadis lainnya, membuat dirinya mendecih kesal dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

_'Tidak! Naruto tidak boleh tahu kalau yang membuat Hinata sakit adalah kami bertiga!'_

Kedua manik Naruto membulat setelah membaca pikiran gadis menyebalkan itu. Naruto sebenarnya tidak peduli mereka melakukan hal apa kepada Hinata, yang ia pedulikan adalah kondisi Hinata yang kata gadis menyebalkan itu sedang sakit.

"Tidak ada? Benarkah? Baiklah. Bisa kalian jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menampilkan pose bahwa ia sedang tidak bercanda, membuat ketiga gadis itu mengangguk ragu.

"Jadi… alasan apa yang membuat kalian melakukan hal itu kepada Hinata?"

Ketiga gadis itu sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Beberapa saat, ketiganya hanya saling bertatapan. Tapi setelah Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, akhirnya mereka mengalah.

"Hyuuga jelek itu beberapa hari ini terus saja mendekati loker milikmu. Dan kami tidak suka. Dua hari yang lalu, kami kembali menangkap basah Hyuuga jelek itu sedang berdiri di depan lokermu. Awalnya kami tidak tahu yang sedang dia lakukan. Tapi begitu kami ingat gosip tentang perubahan sikapmu setelah membaca surat yang ada di loker, kami pun sadar bahwa Hyuuga jelek itulah pelakunya," jelas gadis menyebalkan itu yang tanpa sadar membuat Naruto menahan napas.

Akhrinya.

Akhirnya Naruto mengetahui siapa pengirim surat misterius tersebut.

Jujur saja, Naruto sangat senang. Senang sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena ia harus mengetahui identitas pengirim surat itu dari ketiga gadis yang menyebalkan ini. Apalagi ketiga gadis itu telah membuat pengirim surat misterius yang selalu ia cari itu tidak masuk sekolah.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, lega.

Ia lega. Sangat lega.

Karena pengirim surat misterius itu adalah Hinata. Gadis yang sebenarnya sedikit membuat perhatiannya tersita. Gadis yang menurut pandangan Naruto, berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang lain.

Tentu saja.

Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang diketahui oleh Naruto. Hinata jauh lebih pendiam, pemalu dan jarang berinteraksi dengan teman-teman lainnya. Singkat kata, Hinata sedikit anti sosial. Tapi inilah yang membuat Naruto penasaran dengan Hinata. Penasaran bagaimana sikap asli dan tingkah gadis berparas manis itu.

Dan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang masih menunggu reaksi darinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan ketiga gadis menyebalkan itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah gadis manis yang –katanya, sedang sakit itu.

Yeah, Naruto benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Hinata.

Harus!

**.**

**-Read My Mind, Darl-**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata menatap layar televisi yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Berkali-kali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mengirimkan surat kepada Naruto. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memberi semangat untuk pemuda yang ia sukai itu. Tapi setelah melihat reaksi dari Naruto yang di luar perkiraannya, akhirnya ia keterusan.

Iya, keterusan.

Keterusan mengirimi Naruto surat. Keterusan melihat senyum matahari milik pemuda itu.

_'Bodoh!'_ rutuknya sambil mengetuk kepalanya pelan, berharap kebodohan yang menjangkiti dirinya hilang begitu saja.

Dengan wajah yang sarat akan kelelahan, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Diperiksanya pergelangan kakinya yang kemarin terkilir karena ulah ketiga gadis yang memergoki dirinya sedang menyelipkan surat ke dalam loker milik Naruto.

Sungguh, mengingat kejadian itu membuat Hinata menyesal telah melakukan hal itu selama seminggu lebih ini.

_'Kalau saja aku tidak membuat surat untuk Naruto, mungkin saja-_

_ 'Jadi kau menyesal?'_

Hinata yang sedang memeriksa kondisi pergelangan kakinya, tersentak saat membaca pikiran orang yang sudah sangat dia hapal. Pikiran orang yang selama ini selalu ia baca tanpa diketahui oleh orang itu.

"N-naruto…"

_'Bisa tolong buka pintunya? Aku tidak tahu kau sedang mengucapkan apa.'_

Hinata menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Ia ketahuan. Ia tertangkap basah. Dan rahasianya juga terbongkar di tangan Naruto sendiri. Rahasia bahwa dirinya juga sama seperti Naruto. Rahasia bahwa dirinya juga seorang cenayang.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dimana Naruto sedang menunggunya untuk membukakan pintu itu. Dan setelah ia menyiapkan diri menghadapi Naruto. Hinata menyentuh kenop pintu, menariknya dengan perlahan dan akhirnya menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"N-naruto…"

"Baca pikiranku, Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar yang membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua manik biru yang menembus manik _lavender-_nya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? A-aku tidak me-

_'Kau tidak mengerti atau kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?' _

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat ia tundukkan kepalanya, memutuskan kontak mata dari manik biru Naruto yang sedikit menajam.

"Baca pikiranku, Hinata. Tolong. Katakan sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu, agar aku yakin dengan apa yang aku duga selama ini," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang melembut. Tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur ke arah Hinata, menyentuh pundak gadis itu yang sedikit menegang.

_'M-maaf.'_

Kali ini Naruto-lah yang tersentak saat membaca pikiran Hinata. Semua yang ia duga beberapa hari ini memang benar adanya. Hinata… sama seperti dirinya. Seorang cenayang. Dan entah kenapa, Naruto terkekeh begitu menyadari hal itu, membuat Hinata yang tadinya menunduk, kini mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto yang sudah tertawa geli. Sendirian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos, keningnya sedikit mengerut bingung, membuat tawa Naruto semakin mengeras.

"Hahahaha! Tidak. Ini lucu. Sangat lucu," jawab Naruto sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa. Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah dirinya. "… Tolong, Hinata. Ijinkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum aku dikira orang gila oleh tetanggamu."

Sadar telah membuat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya terlalu lama, membuat Hinata dengan panik memberi jalan untuk Naruto, dank arena itulah dirinya salah mengambil langkah dan terjatuh. Kakinya yang terkilir kembali terasa sakit, membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan membuat Naruto panik seketika.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir, mencoba membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"K-kakiku…" keluh Hinata sambil meringis menatap kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Paham akan maksud dari Hinata, dengan segera Naruto menggendong tubuh mungil itu. Menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada lipatan paha Hinata dan membawa tubuh yang terasa sedikit berat itu ke dalam rumah. Tepatnya ke sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu Hinata.

Perlahan, Naruto menurunkan Hinata yang –terlihat syok, ke atas sofa. Berusaha tidak membuat gadis itu merasakan sakit lagi. Dan setelah Hinata sudah duduk manis di sofa, Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping gadis itu. Membuat Hinata menahan napas karena posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Naruto yang disambut anggukkan gugup Hinata. Perlahan, Naruto memijat kaki Hinata yang terkilir, membuat gadis itu meringis dan mendesis merasakan sakit di daerah sana.

"Sudah kau obati?"

"Sudah," jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto menghembuskan napas lega.

"Syukurlah. Dimana kau letakkan salepnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Di sana. Di meja," jawab Hinata sambil menujuk salep yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu.

Dengan segera, Naruto mengoleskan salep tersebut ke kaki Hinata yang terkilir. Beberapa kali ia memberikan pijatan kecil agar otot-otot yang ada di kaki melemas dan tidak menegang lagi.

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

Naruto sibuk memijat kaki mungil Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sibuk menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Sesekali baik Naruto maupun Hinata saling melirik. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka akan saling membuang muka, malu.

Ah, mereka ini~

"Lebih baik?"

Anggukan kecil dari Hinata, membuat Naruto menghentikan pijatannya. Memberi sedikit waktu Hinata untuk bernapas. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena rasa penasaran Naruto benar-benr sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Jadi, kau yang… mengirimiku surat?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu, menatap Hinata yang menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Satu anggukan kecil lagi dari Hinata, menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Tapi belum sempat Naruto bertanya lagi, gadis itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Maaf. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-apalagi aku telah lancang membaca pikiranmu," ucap Hinata yang masih menunduk.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Terbukti dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dan pundaknya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak. Tidak masalah. Aku juga telah lancang membaca pikiran orang lain."

Mendengar suara ramah dari Naruto, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat dirinya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Naruto… tidak mempelajari bagaimana mengontrol pikiran agar tidak sembarangan membaca pikiran orang lain?" tanya Hinata yang sanggup membuat Naruto kelimpungan.

Dengan gugup, Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err… aku… tidak sempat. Ya! Aku tidak sempat," jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, paham. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh? Aku sudah menguasai pikiranku sendiri. Jadi aku tidak bisa sembarangan membaca pikiran orang lain. Dan orang yang mempunyai bakat sepertiku juga tidak bisa membaca pikiranku sembarangan," jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

_'Pantas saja aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya saat di sekolah'_, pikir Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

_'Maaf?'_

Naruto tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan kening mengerut. Dan Naruto berani bersumpah, ia melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi tembam milik Hinata itu.

"T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Keheningan yang penuh dengan rasa canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sebelum pada akhirnya, Naruto membuka mulutnya, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Baca pikiranku, Hinata," ucapnya sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang serius, membuat Hinata menelan ludah lalu mengangguk pelan.

_'Sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah membuatku selalu ceria dan tersenyum lebar. Aku yakin jika tidak ada dirimu, aku dan Sasuke masih bertengkar saat ini,'_ pikir Naruto yang membuat pipi tembam Hinata kembali memerah.

_'Dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah begitu perhatian kepadaku. Membaca pikiranku setiap saat. Itu perhatian kan?'_ pikir Naruto dengan seringai di bibirnya, membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipi tembam-nya yang merah. Malu dan kesal.

_'Hinata?'_

_ 'Iya?'_

Hening beberapa menit. Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan dengan jarak di antara wajah mereka yang cukup dekat, membuat keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

_'Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi…'_

_ 'Y-ya?'_

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendapati wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah, membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti tomat. Dipandanginya kedua manik _lavender_ yang ternyata sangat indah dalam jarak sedekat itu, membuat wajah Naruto juga ikut merona menyadari bahwa Hinata sangatlah cantik.

Seperti tertarik ke dalam manik _lavender_ milik Hinata yang begitu mengikat, Naruto mendekati Hinata, menghapus jarak yang ada di antar mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya ia merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Hinata.

Dan, yah. Mereka berciuman.

Lembut dan berperasaan.

Hinata sampai memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Naruto mulai melumat bibirnya lebih menuntut. Menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Dan saat pasokan udara keduanya mulai menipis, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat ciuman manis mereka terhenti. Meninggalkan wajah kemerahan keduanya.

_'Aku mencintaimu…'_

Kedua manik _lavender_ Hinata membulat saat membaca pikiran Naruto. Tanpa disuruh, kedua matanya terasa panas. Dan akhirnya tetes air mata bahagia membasahi pipi tembamnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum hangat dan menghapus lelehan air mata itu dengan lembut.

"Teruslah di sisiku, Hinata. Aku ingin kau membaca pikiranku setiap hari. Berbagi pikiran tanpa harus ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya," bisik Naruto dengan nada rendah, membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah, bahkan lebih dan lebih merah.

Tanpa bisa berkata-kata, Hinata mengangguk. Memberi tanda bahwa dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Memberikan tanda bahwa dirinya juga ingin berbagi pikiran dengan Naruto.

Meluapkan rasa bahagia karena Hinata menerimanya, Naruto kembali mengecup bibir mungil Hinata. Melumat bibir itu pelan tapi menuntut. Menimbulkan erangan dari gadis yang beberapa detik yang lalu telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hah… hah… hah…" desah napas Hinata terdengar saat mengambil napas. Ciuman kedua mereka memang jauh lebih menuntut dan lebih panas, membuat Hinata terengah-engah.

Yeah, salahkan Naruto yang begitu senangnya karena Hinata telah menjadi kekasihnya.

_'Bacalah pikiranku sesuka hatimu, sayang~'_

Dengan wajah merah padam, Hinata menepuk lengan Naruto.

Malu.

Dia merasa malu.

Tapi entah kenapa, walaupun Hinata merasa malu, ia tetap membalas pikiran Naruto.

_'Berlatihlah mengendalikan pikiranmu, sayang~'_

Dan kali ini Hinata sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena malu.

Baiklah, mungkin Naruto harus mulai belajar mengendalikan kemampuannya. Setidaknya, agar kekasihnya ini tidak bisa sembarangan membaca pikirannya. Lagipula, ini curang sekali, bukan? Hinata bisa membaca pikirannya sampai puas, sedangkan dirinya? Baru hari ini saja dia bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

_See?_ Memiliki kekasih yang sama-sama mempunyai bakat cenayang memang ada baik dan buruknya.

_'Err… untuk kali ini masih banyak baiknya. Tidak tahu kalau besok-besoknya.'_

_ 'Jahaaat~'_

Oke, Naruto harus secepatnya menguasai kemampuannya. Kalau tidak… mungkin saja Hinata bisa mengobrak-abrik pikirannya.

_'Fuck! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi'._

_ 'Apa? Apa yang tidak mau terjadi? Naruto? Pikiranmu tidak macam-macam kan?'_

_Good luck_ buat Naruto. Semoga jalinan kasih kalian bisa lancar tanpa ada kendala dari orang ketiga yang mempunyai bakat yang sama.

"A-apa?!"

Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu dianggap serius, idiot. Cerita cinta kalian akan selalu abadi, kau tahu? Lagipula aku tidak tega membuat kalian berpisah. Kalian benar-benar serasi. Oh, hilangkan semburat merah yang ada di pipi kalian. Itu memuakkan.

Jadi… yah! Beginilah _ending_-nya. Cenayang bertemu cenayang. Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana anak mereka nanti. Mungkin saja mereka akan menadi generasi cenayang yang akan menghasilkan anak-anak dengan kemampuan cenayang yang lainnya.

_Well_, tidak masalah sih bagaimana generasi mereka nantinya, jika mereka menikah. Asalkan mereka selalu bersama baik di dunia nyata maupuna di dunia pikiran, menurutku itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Benar kan?

Oh, tentu saja benar.

Karena kalau tidak benar. Tidak mungkin aku membuat cerita ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Happy NaruHina Fluffy Days~! **

**Hohoho… aku ngga tahu ini Fluff atau tidak. Karena memang aku gabung dengan humor yang entah lucu atau tidak. Aku harap kalian tidak pusing membacanya. Karena waktu aku ngetik ini, migrenku kumat. Haha…**

**Mohon maaf kalau misalnya, NaruHina-nya dikit. Aku ngga ngerti harus gimana -_-**

**Anw, aku pengen berterima kasih dulu buat yang udah baca karya-karyaku. Aku tahu tidak bagus-bagus amat, jadi yah haha makasih banget deh udah mau baca. **

**Dan yang jelas, review dari kalian sangat aku butuhkan. Terserah deh dalam bentuk apa haha…**

**Thanks for Reading, Minna~**

**CIAO~**


End file.
